


Bernabeu fantasy

by imaiazuki



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaiazuki/pseuds/imaiazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>是篇軍團和ＡＢＯ設定的ＡＵ(是初嘗試這樣的題材！)，設定是伯納烏軍團是銀河系第一軍團，其中分為前鋒部門、情報部門、後勤部門等等；Beta Gareth是新的前鋒軍成員，該軍團指揮是超高級Alpha的Cristiano。各種狗血ABO故事，不確定會寫到什麼程度...是我亂七八糟的自我滿足腦洞，請小心食用。一樣是Gaz受:) 後面應該是會有蠻多肉...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gareth Bale和那些身體柔軟、長相秀麗、又帶著馨香的Omega一點也不同，他是個道道地地的Beta，忠厚老實、身體耐操結實。就進入軍團來說，Beta是不可多得的士兵人選。他算很順利的從培育他多年的英聯軍熱刺軍團晉升到人人稱羨的銀河艦隊本部——伯納烏軍團。這是所有士兵的夢想，Gareth不會說自己是多麼地喜愛當兵，但成為一名優秀的士兵，並在伯納烏軍團服役，確實是他的夢想。那裡有全銀河系最優秀的軍官，他相信自己會獲得良好的經驗並為星系做出貢獻。

 

Luka Modric和Toni Kroos是與他同梯進入伯納烏軍團的新人，Gareth友好地與他們打招呼，其中Luka與Gareth更是早已相熟，他從在熱刺軍團的時候，就已經聽聞這個能力卓越的Omega是如何精準的在戰略安排上佔有著一席之地。即使軍隊並不傾向招收Omega的軍人，因為他們大多較為柔弱無法承受強度如此高的軍備訓練，然而，隨著時代的進步，Omega在戰略分析上明顯的優勢打破了軍方高層的舊思想，這三、五年間，已經有越來越多的Omega投入軍旅。事實上，只要他們定期施打Omega抑制劑，並且獲得完整與充分的訓練，這些菁英Omega表現的就與Beta一般有競爭力。Toni Kroos是個Alpha，卻不如其他Alpha士兵一般具有強大的侵略性，他與Luka相同，司職於情報戰略分析的部門，或許有的Alpha會嘲笑Toni選擇如此“娘娘腔”的工作，但是Toni卻不以為意，只是淡然地表示，那是他的興趣所在，而且可以降低親上戰場的風險，他還想要生兒育女呢！Gareth與兩人不同，他是效力於風險最高的前鋒部門，這裡有著最好的士兵——他們大多是Alpha，Beta也算是稀有的存在。

 

「嘿～兄弟，第一天上工，緊不緊張？」

Luka笑著推了推Gareth。

「還好，你呢？」

「躍躍欲試呢！你那裡可不同，聽說是個充滿洪水猛獸的部門。」

「有這麼誇張嗎？」

「據說剛戰鬥完，整個休息室都會充滿破表的Alpha信息素，Omega是生人勿近的，你是Beta應該沒問題。」

「確實裡面幾乎都是Alpha士兵」

如果Gareth沒記錯...只有Isco和Karim是Beta其餘的成員清一色都是Alpha。

「特別是裡面的極品Alpha」

「你說Cristiano Ronaldo嗎？」

「是啊！整個銀河系最出名的上校！絡繹不絕的求婚人潮，最高等級的Alpha」

「Luka」

Gareth認真地看向他的朋友...

「我都不知道你那麼八卦」

「嘿～別忘了我是什麼部門好嗎？」

Luka笑了笑。

「總之到了新的地方，一切多注意小心總沒錯，所謂強龍不壓地頭蛇，你也別樹大招風了」

「我？」

Gareth一頭霧水。

「風聲早就傳開囉，說你是英聯邦麾下最好的Beta士兵，能力比Alpha士兵還優秀，估計團裡已經有很多人想看看你是何方神聖了」

「唉...」

都是老家那些放送局惹得禍，英聯邦就是有過度發達的媒體產業，搞得軍方也經營得像演藝事業這樣精彩。不過是一次榮升，加上為數不小的優渥加級，也太大驚小怪了。

「畢竟你這次加入，可是自Cristiano以來，最大幅度的升等，也難怪會有那麼多傳言了」

「我真的覺得他們只是剛好缺人，他們需要一個同時了解英聯邦事務的軍官」

「這麼說也對，前鋒團裡待過英聯邦的只有Cristiano」

「Karim應該也是類似的原因，畢竟他很熟法分部那邊的運作情形，所以即使他是Beta，薪水跟官階也是相當不錯。」

「Luka我們得走了」

原本只是傾聽的Toni出聲，提醒著Luka時間差不多了。

「好啦～閒談結束，一切好運啦！」

「謝啦」

Gareth再度整頓一下自己的軍裝，確定一切就緒，邁向他未來的工作崗位，銀河系第一軍團——伯納烏。

 

 

 

Gareth走進了前鋒部隊的召集室，排列著井然有序的武器裝備，他注意到已有一個專屬的櫃子，上面寫著他的名字。

 

「那是你的櫃子，歡迎來到伯納烏」

一個穿著輕便，帶著巧克力膚色、黑色頭髮，長相俊美不已的男子出現在Gareth面前。

「上校！」

Gareth沒想到會立刻看到Cristiano，緊張地連忙舉起手敬禮。

「不要緊張，還沒到集合時間，不用那麼拘禮」

「喔」

「聽說你是近年來英聯邦最優秀的Beta，不要讓我失望了」

「是！呃，不過最優秀什麼的...都是媒體的炒作啊」

「…」

Cristiano的表情有一點詫異，但是很快就被迷人的笑抹去。

「我們很快就會知道了，我很看好你」

邊說、邊拍了拍Gareth的肩膀。

「是！上校！」

「Cris」

「嗯？」  
「沒人的時候，就叫我Cris吧」

「可...」

「Gaz」

「啊？」

「我就叫你Gaz了」

「好…Cris？」

Cristiano朝著Gareth笑了笑，便開始他自己的準備工作。

 

 

Gareth搞不太清究竟是Cristiano本來就如此好相處，還是他特別幸運得到了長官的關愛，無論是哪種，都對他後來的職涯有好的影響？應該是吧...

 

這天就在簡單的自我介紹跟基礎訓練中度過，他的同僚們都非常好相處，大家也對新來的Beta雖然很好奇，但也沒有踰越太多私人尺度，大概就是問問有沒有對象啊？怎麼會想來伯納烏？等等；也沒有人給他下馬威或是其他的不舒服的對待。

 

「那個，我想問問上校是什麼樣的人？今天開訓前有遇到他，對我還蠻好的」

「上校？你說Cristiano？」

已經在前鋒部隊相當久的Karim出聲。

「嗯」

「整體而言他是很努力正直的士兵，個性比較直來直往，也有很多人怕他，但我覺得總的來說，是個非常優秀的軍官，也是個很好的上司。」

Karim跟Cristiano是同期，雖然是Beta的身份，但感覺得出來，大家對他仍相當尊敬。

「有時候難免因為壓力而有點情緒陰晴不定？」

回答的是Lucas Vázquez。

「Cris老闆發怒可不是蓋的，即使我是Beta但還是被他的信息素壓得喘不過氣！不過他真的非常優秀，是所有前鋒士兵的憧憬」

Isco也發表了意見，似乎還有點餘悸猶存。

「完全崇拜Cris！是我的理想！」

說話的是鋒芒外露，無所畏懼的James Rodríguez。

「他是Cris小迷弟，別理他」

笑著說的是Marcelo，他原本是後勤部隊，卻因為表現優秀而被掉到前鋒來。

「什麼嘛～」

James不能苟同地反對中。

「基本上，只要做好份內的事情，並且融入整個團隊，你就不會在伯納烏遇上任何困難」

Marcelo提出了忠告。

「聽Marcelo的沒錯，他已經在這裡待11年了」

「聽說下個月份還會進來一批新人？」

James好奇地問道。

「好像還有兩個人」

「到時候就知道了」

閒聊也很快就結束，已經到了各自回宿舍的時後了。

 

 

Gareth回去房間後第一件事情就是準備去洗澡解除一天的疲累，軍隊採用大浴場的形式，有小隔間可以給人沖澡。無巧不巧，他在大浴場遇見了Luka，聽著他抱怨第一天的諸事不順。

 

「你都不知道我今天不曉得倒了什麼大楣，被派去後勤部隊幫忙，後勤部隊的頭兒簡直是個惡魔，絲毫對Omega沒有任何憐惜的心情。」

「你不是最討厭別人因為你是Omega而偏袒你嗎？」

「是沒錯，但是Gareth...那是三桶汽油啊！一個Alpha大漢都嫌吃力了」

「然而你還是做完了吧？」

「對，託那個惡魔的福，我現在手臂酸死了」

「你待會去按摩一下吧？」

「我會的」

兩人有一搭沒一搭的閒聊著，然後離開浴場後，就各自分道，Gareth打算直接回房間。

 

 

「喔？Gaz」

正要進去他的房間，意外地發現Cristiano從他隔壁的房間探出頭來，一身居家服，短褲襯著結實黝黑的大腿。

「上...呃...Cris？」

「原來是你」

「嗯？」

「…我是說，原來我的新室友是你」

「喔～喔！所以這裡原本是空的？」

「嗯，空了一陣子，以前是Ricardo」

「Ricardo是那個非常有名的前鋒前輩嗎？後來調轉去美帝聯軍擔任軍部司令」

「是的。然後這間房子就一直空著，原來你就是新主人。」

「喔，嗯，如果我在隔壁有吵到你，請一定要告訴我」

「吵到我？我們這裡的隔音很好的。」

Cristiano靠在牆上笑著看著Gareth，一種要跟他促膝長談的氣勢。

「這樣啊…呃...如果您不介意...我想回房間了」

「…當然好。」

「晚安，上…Cris」

「Gaz」

「嗯？」

「你確定是Beta？」

「嗯？」

「我看了一下你的經歷跟身體素質資料，確實比起Alpha毫不遜色」

「謝謝誇獎，不過我確實是Beta」

「好吧，晚安」

Cristiano一臉若有所思的表情。

「晚安」

而Gareth則是滿臉疑惑。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有支線ＣＰ出線：Karim相關的ＣＰ，不習慣的人請自行避雷。

進入前鋒部隊已經一個月了，Gareth越來越進入狀況，也表現得不錯，但仍舊有點格格不入的感覺，為此他自己也有點氣惱，然而Cristiano只是淡淡地安慰他，讓他不要操之過急，會慢慢漸入佳境的。

 

經過幾次模擬作戰之後，迎來了第一次實戰經驗，這次面對的是銀河艦隊的宿敵巴薩軍團，幾次錯誤的決策讓伯納烏軍團在這場戰役中節節敗退，甚至無法守住好不容易奪來的弗拉加行星，Gareth也在這次戰役中掛彩，整片左臂及左腿都有大面積的擦傷、肋骨骨折；而讓他自責不已的是，這次出錯最嚴重的就是他那個小隊，Cristiano派出其他小隊解圍，反而落入敵方夾殺的陷阱，潰不成軍。雖然失敗是整個軍團共同的責任，包括情報收集的不利以及後備資源補給不足等多項因素，但Gareth還是無法原諒自己。

 

 

「這不是你的錯」

Luka在醫務室探望Gareth，拍了拍他的肩膀。

「我們對弗拉加行星知之甚少，地理環境氣候變化等等，所以才會誤判形勢」

「那不能成為藉口，你知道的」

「別把責任往身上攬，勝敗乃兵家常事，好好休息，相信很快我們就會擬定新的作戰計劃」

「嗯」

Cristiano沒有來看他，這是否表示他已經失去對他的信任？

 

伯納烏軍團的醫務室醫療資源非常豐富，Gareth在經過精密的檢查跟處理之後，傷口已經護理的差不多了，骨折也已經固定，接下來就是慢慢靜養就能復原。在走回宿舍的路上，Gareth在較暗的一處武器準備艙裡瞄見了Karim和後勤部隊的Raphael Varane，兩人貌似在拉扯爭執著...Gareth沒記錯的話，Varane應該是個貴族Alpha，跟Karim同樣出身法分部。

 

「為什麼Griezmann會出現在這裡？」

印象中十分溫文儒雅形象的Varane此時略微激動地抓著Karim的手臂。

「Antoine剛好因為公務來到馬德里，這也不奇怪...他畢竟是競技軍團的將領，聽到我受傷就來看看，只是這樣而已」

「我明明看到他摸了你的臉！」

「Raphael別激動...」

「你是我的～」

邊說、Gareth看到Varane就這樣吻上了Karim，驚訝跟衝擊自然不小。

 

軍隊內部戀愛並不稀奇，但他沒想到Karim會和Varane。一般而言，貴族Alpha都已經和好人家背景的Omega談成了婚姻，這是為了保障同樣高品質的後代出生。挑選到同為軍旅的Beta是極為不智的選擇，畢竟Beta是生育率極低的物種。

 

「別這樣～」

Karim推開了Varane，明顯地在慌亂中，然後他同時不經意地瞥到了Gareth。

「Gareth!」

「…我晚上再去找你」

Varane經過Gareth的時候，稍稍對他點頭示意，又恢復成那個沉靜爾雅的青年。

「你都看到了？」

Karim問道。

「嗯」

「我...我明明拒絕他的」

「為什麼？」

「他是個貴族Alpha，不該浪費時間在我身上」

Karim臉上露出一抹痛苦的神色。

「Karim你是個優秀的前鋒軍官，是個傑出的Beta」

「那又如何呢？他是貴族啊…Gareth」

「你值得」

 

Gareth跟Karim認識並不深，但是他知道這個法分部來的軍官秉性敦厚、技巧卓越、性情溫和，並與人為善，部隊裡沒有人不喜歡他。

 

「我...Antoine跟我求婚了，他是個端正的Omega」

「是 Antoine Griezmann上校？」

 

Antoine Griezmann 競技軍團的將領，晉升極快，若不是其Omega的身份，前途更是無可限量，是整個銀河艦隊中也很少見的Omega前鋒上校。

 

「是的，我們很小就認識了...跟Raphael一樣」

「你愛他嗎？」

「…我喜歡他」

「Karim…你愛Varane吧？」

「不…我不愛他」

Gareth沒戳破，Karim明顯說著連自己都不信的謊言。

 

 

別人的事情畢竟不好過問太多，Gareth跟Karim分開後，繼續走回自己的房間，正要進門的時候...

 

「你回來了」

「上校！」

Cristiano推開了他的房門。

「Cris」

Cristiano幾不可見的蹙了下眉頭，再度糾正了Gareth。

「Cris」

「傷勢呢？」

「沒有大礙了，感謝關心」

「…沒事就好...」

Cris湊了過來稍微聞了一下Gareth的氣味。

「怎麼了嗎？」

「沒事，這幾天你好好養傷，沒事不用來訓練」

「？可是...」

「這是命令」

Gareth不解，但也只能遵從。

「是」

「晚安 Gaz」

「晚安 Cris」

 

有些垂頭喪氣的...Gareth經過Cris身旁，然後開門進去自己的房間，果然...他還是被嫌棄了吧？鼻息間突然傳來了一陣濃郁的檜木芬芳並帶了點辛辣的胡椒味，然後又瞬間即逝，Gareth沒有多加在意。

 

數日後，聯邦間鬧得沸沸揚揚，馬德里星球內部同樣爆發了檢討此次弗拉加星球失利的聲浪。Cristiano身為伯納烏軍團上校，自然得親上火線應付各式各樣輿論，同樣出席的有艦隊隊長兼參謀——Zinedine Zidane。

 

Gareth跟Luka、Toni等人在酒吧看著發表會新聞，想著主流媒體們會怎樣鞭啻著軍方。

 

『請問這次戰役的失利誰該負最大的責任？』

『我們是一個團隊，沒有誰、或是單一的個人要承擔』

『今夏引進的英聯邦外援，Gareth Bale似乎在這次戰役發揮得並不好，拖累整個軍團，是否真有此事？』

 

Luka偷偷看著Gareth的表情，Beta一臉受傷。

 

『我認為你們應該對他好一點，包括馬德里所有人都是，他很努力，我們知道他會成為出色的士兵，並且對伯納烏未來會有巨大的貢獻』

Cristiano在電視螢幕上閃著晶亮的眼睛如此鏗鏘有力地闡述著。

Gareth的心裡彷彿吃入了一顆定心丸，即使這只是官方客套說法，也仍舊救贖了他，Cristiano沒有討厭他，仍舊對他存在著信任跟希望，他願意這樣相信著。

『我同意Cristiano的說法，這次是整個戰略部署都出了問題，Gareth仍是我們的主力，他才剛到伯納烏，我們應該多給他一些時間證明自己。』

 

Luka跟Toni都過來拍了拍Gareth的肩膀，給他鼓勵跟力量，他們也都相信，Gareth Bale會是個引領伯納烏，前所未見的優秀Beta。

 

 

然而不用多久Beta就證明了自己，數月之後的國王峽谷戰役伯納烏軍團大勝巴薩軍團，並重挫敵方的武器裝備，此次Gareth是最大功臣。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 終於有了第一次擦槍走火的兩人，但是卻陷入泥沼？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 肉渣有！

整個小隊、甚至整個伯納烏分部都因這次的勝利而大肆慶祝，星球上最好的最大的酒吧被包了下來，這天大家都徹底狂歡。Gareth更是大家敬酒灌醉的目標，臉頰紅潤、整個人都暈陶陶的。

 

「喂！你最好不要再喝了吧？」

Cristiano過來抓著Gareth又要再倒滿啤酒的酒杯，皺著眉頭。

「嘿嘿，Cris就只有今天你說過不分官階的喔～你不能管我～」

Gareth傻傻的衝著Cris笑，然後再度一飲而盡。

「你就讓他喝吧」

Luka、Karim都笑著搖搖頭，他們都明白今天Gareth該有多高興，也都同意應該放縱著他。

「…」

 

這真的很不妙啊～Cristiano幾乎可以聞到一股曼妙的香氣從Gareth身上沁出，比以往他所要聞到的都要更加迷人。

 

「被灌醉了我可不管，你們兩個要給我負起責任送他回去」

「是～上校！」

Luka笑著，然後繼續拉著Gareth到處去敬酒，而Karim則是喝到一半就消失不見人影。

 

隨著夜越來越深，Luka與後勤部隊的頭兒調笑著，兩人之間充斥著一股曖昧的氣氛，Gareth雖然有些喝茫，但意識仍算清楚，識趣地退開到一旁酒吧的角落，店裡稀稀落落的人，大半軍隊的人已經離開，剩下的要不是在調情，要不是已經喝醉。

 

「你怎麼還沒回去休息？」

Cristiano出現在Gareth的身旁，他最終還是放不下心。

「差不多了，Cris你怎麼也還在？」

又是衝著他傻笑，Gareth紅撲撲的臉龐讓他心跳有些不規律。

「我總是要看看隊員的情況吧」

「…Luka…好像跟那個後勤的隊長蠻談得來的，Cris你認識他嗎？」

「Sergio Ramos以前跟我是前鋒部隊的隊友，後來調去後勤部隊當隊長，是個講義氣的硬漢，很好的朋友、負責人的軍人」

「那我就放心了」

「你很喜歡Luka？」

Cris的眼神有點轉闇。

「Luka是我的朋友，我希望他能快樂」

「…」

Alpha的佔有慾在血液裡沸騰著，Cristiano幾乎能聽見它們在吶喊著想佔有眼前的男人，讓他無法思及他人。

「Sergio是個忠誠的Alpha，他還未標記任何人，即使求親的人絡繹不絕，他還沒有定下來的打算」

「希望他能真心對待Luka」

「那你呢？」

「我？」

Gareth一臉迷濛的看著Cristiano，不明白他為什麼要對一個Beta提這個問題。

「生兒育女、婚姻，從來就不是Beta的選項，這也是為什麼我們會是好士兵的原因。」

「…或許是因為你還沒遇到對的人」

Cris啜了一口威士忌，任由濃烈的酒精滑過他的喉頭，刺激著食道與胃。

「Cris呢？想跟你結合的Omega應該不計其數吧？」

不知道為什麼變成跟上司談感情問題的狀態，但既然是Cris開的頭，他就八卦一下沒關係吧？

「標記Omega很麻煩，我也不是那麼想要有小孩」

何況他已經有一個了。

「可是你總是要結婚的吧？」

雖然星際法律沒有特別規定Alpha必須要結婚，但是約定成孰的認知下，沒有婚姻狀況的Alpha會被國家高度關切，畢竟這關乎生育、人口的大事。

「我已經有一個孩子，所以起碼這幾年他們不會管我」

「你的孩子，我記得叫Cristiano Ronaldo Jr.?」

「是的」

「…」

Gareth不敢多問孩子的生母或是生父是誰，這或許是個禁忌的話題。

 

傳聞中Cristiano的過去情史十分令人不敢苟同，然而他從不辯解什麼隨人去說，外面傳的風風雨雨，說他是如何拋棄了一個稟性純良的Omega。Cristiano年輕時一次偶然的機會遇到了發情期的Omega，便與她/他（至今仍不知道這個Omega是男是女）度過了發情期，Alpha使發情的Omega受孕的機會幾乎百分百，即使他沒有進行標記。雖然懷孕過程中Cristiano負擔了所有照顧及金錢的責任，但卻不願意給Omega名份，兩人協調過後，孩子歸Cristiano所有，而Omega後來的人生可以領一筆為數可觀的安身費用（其實就是封口費），但他將不能再與Cristiano與孩子聯絡。

 

Gareth對這樣的說法十分存疑，Cris並不像是那種始亂終棄的人，但Alpha似乎冷酷地與情愛絕緣，絲毫不動搖。愛上他的人真的很辛苦，也很悲慘吧？

 

「或許我們該回去了」

「嗯」

 

兩人並肩走回宿舍，路上Gareth最後灌入的威士忌似乎開始發酵，快到房間門口的時候，已經無法自行行走，Cristiano只好架著他，親密的接觸讓Beta身上的馨香更加混亂著Alpha的意識，這不合理！他明明是個百分之百的Beta！

 

「我們到了」

「嗚，Cris...」

「喂！你別吐啊！喂！」

然而Gareth沒辦法控制自己，就這樣將穢物吐在Cristiano的身上。

「該死的你！醉鬼！」

Cristiano只好把Gareth先扛進自己的浴室，幫他跟自己清洗。原本應該是再正常不過的洗淨過程，卻在看到Gareth赤裸身體的那刻完全失去控制。

 

Beta的身體芳香不已，並且染著淡色的紅暈；Alpha嚥了嚥口水，直視著眼前的美景，Alpha的信息素開始大量分泌，跟Beta甜美的氣息交纏著，這不對勁也不科學，Beta怎麼會有香氣？但他就是該死的切切實實地聞到了，而且甜美的讓他著迷！即使是Omega也不曾如此讓他心動。Cristiano沒有掙扎太久就決定依隨本能，其他的事都讓他見鬼去吧！

 

 

「啊～嗯...」

Alpha毫不客氣地啃咬著Beta的乳頭，並且在幫他沐浴乾淨過後，不客氣地搓揉著他的性器。

「啊～嗯～好香...」

Gareth能聞到濃烈的檜木跟胡椒的味道，是他之前曾經聞到過的！而現在...似乎又多了一點麝香的醉人風味。

「你也聞得到我的味道嗎？」

「唔？Cris？」

Gareth張開雙眼，赫然看見Cristiano與自己在浴缸裡赤裸的糾纏在一起。

「等等～我們！停下來～啊！」

然而Alpha哪裡願意放開嘴邊的肉呢？

「別抗拒我，你知道你也想要的」

「我不是Omega！」

「但是你確實聞到我的信息素了吧？我也是...你誘惑著我...明明是個Beta」

Cristiano埋入Gareth的頸項，深深地汲取著他的茉莉與桂花的香氣、似乎還帶了點清新的綠茶風味，整個讓他心猿意馬。

「什麼？我才沒有...唔～」

欲掙扎卻讓Cristiano更深入他的口腔，與他唇舌交纏。

 

一陣濃郁的氣息侵入感官，醺的Gareth幾乎無法思考。

怎麼會這樣？他明明是Beta啊！

 

「Cris…不要...我不是Omega」

雖然Gareth口上拒絕著、但生理反應卻是迎合著Alpha...泛著淚光的眼睛、紅腫的唇，顫抖的身體。

「該死」

Alpha的激素也在刺激著他，叫囂著想要佔有眼前的人。

「我不會進去，你夾著」

現在要打退堂鼓也太困難，Cristiano只能插入Gareth結實嫩白的大腿間，摩擦撞擊。

「啊～啊…Cris...嗯～」

仿著性交的動作仍舊讓Beta大受刺激，唾液無法遏止的分泌，性器的頂端也興奮地流淌著蜜汁。

「你真美～啊！嗯～」

Cristiano搓著他的陰莖，沾弄著頂端的蜜液。

「啊～別弄了...嗯～好癢...啊…」

「射出來～」

「啊～啊啊啊！Cris！」

Cristiano的聲音彷彿是催情劑，Gareth沒有拖沓太久就在刺激之下迸射而出。

 

或許因為過度的快感跟驚嚇加上之前的酒精催化，Gareth在高潮過後就昏了過去，Cristiano滿足的舔了舔Gareth的體液，然後幫他清理身體，第一次萌生想要相擁而眠的心情，這種奇異的感覺好像填補了心上的缺口。他也真的這麼做了，清洗過自己之後上床抱著Gareth，享受著他清香的氣息跟溫暖的體溫，迅速進入夢鄉。

 

 

翌日，Gareth在驚愕中起床，發現身邊躺著另一個男人，還是他上司，讓他腦袋完全無法運轉。

 

 

「早安」

Cristiano輕輕地吻了他的額頭，然後起身，自然地彷彿每天早晨的例行工作。

「早」

「喝水嗎？」

Cristiano健美的身材一覽無遺，猶如神祇。

「謝謝」

低頭猛喝水，然後...

「咳咳」

「怎麼那麼不小心」

Alpha的聲音柔的像要滲出蜜，Gareth完全不知道該用什麼表情面對Cristiano。

「昨天的事情，我沒打算道歉，我喜歡你的身體跟味道，我從來沒再任何一個Omega身上聞到過。」

「我不懂，我明明是個Beta...」

「但你確實聞到我的味道吧？」

「嗯」

檜木、胡椒跟麝香...他忘不了的悸動。

「或許這是註定」

「什麼？」

「或許你就是註定要屬於我」

Cristiano的眼睛燦爛如星子，充滿了Alpha的自信與傲氣。

「…不可能，我是個Beta士兵，今後也不會改變。」

Gareth定定地看著Cristiano，眼神裡有士兵的驕傲跟堅決。

「…好吧，我也無意強迫你，若你只想當成一次錯誤，我也沒意見」

「…就這樣吧，我很抱歉發生這種事，以後我會注意自己的行為的」

「…好吧，你可以走了」

Cristiano轉身背對著Gareth，昨晚的纏綿跟溫柔早已不復見，兩人之間隔著一堵傲氣的牆。

「打擾了」

Gareth不再眷戀，雖然四肢是如此的冰冷，並有著不該出現在Beta身上的失落感，但他也明白這是一場不該發生的錯誤，跟一個他不該與其牽連的男人。

 

 

背對著背，無聲的殤。


	4. Chapter 4

酒後亂性的不只是Gareth，整備室有著不尋常的氣味，雖然身為Beta的Gareth無法準確的辨別氣味（Cris的味道除外），但是還是能有些微的感覺（可見味道是多麼濃烈）。Karim的身上沾滿了另一個Alpha的味道（應該是Varane?），而Luka中午吃飯的時候則滿滿是被疼愛的Alpha氣息。這世界的Alpha是都發情了嗎？Gareth戳著他的義大利麵，心不在焉。

 

 

「Gaz你有沒有在聽啊？」

Luka不滿的用手在Gareth的眼前晃了晃。

「…」

同桌的Toni沒有多說什麼，明顯觀察出Gareth的不對勁。

「難道是宿醉？」

Luka湊過去Gareth身旁，聞了聞。

「疑...奇怪...這味道...好熟悉...」

「沒什麼啦～我是Beta怎麼可能有味道！」

Gareth慌張的推開Luka，欲蓋彌彰。

「Toni你沒聞到什麼嗎？」

「…沒有」

然而Toni低頭，若有所思的喝著湯。

 

 

「你說那個味道是不是Cristiano上校的味道啊？」

Luka在Gareth離開之後如此對Toni說。

「應該沒錯」

「可是Gaz怎麼會跟Cris？Gaz是Beta啊」

「你永遠不知道命運會怎麼走...是吧？」

「但願他不會受傷」

Luka帶著關心的語氣說著。

 

Cristiano無法平息煩躁的心情，他從來不曾這樣，這是慾望無法獲得滿足的焦躁。滿腦子都是Gareth誘人的香氣跟胴體，該死的他為什麼是個Beta？腦海中浮現Beta堅決的眼神，他明白他不可能強迫他。

 

難道真要這樣放他走？

 

叩叩。

 

「進來」

推開門進來的是一個颯爽的老者。

「Sir Ferguson」

Cristiano立刻站了起來，敬了一個軍禮，然後過去迎接Alex Ferguson。

「您怎麼來了？還不通知一聲，我可以親自去接您啊」

「呵呵，不了，聽說你們昨天舉行了慶功宴，我沒那麼不識相的」

「什麼風把您吹來？」

「哎～還不就想看看你嗎？」

 

Sir Ferguson是Cristiano的恩師，早在英聯邦時期就提拔著他，並且扶植Cristiano成為叱吒戰場的大將。兩人情誼非比一般，比師徒更親密，甚至可以說是父子的關係。

 

「您別客套了，有事情就說吧」

「呵呵～爽快～我說Cristiano啊，你是一個優秀的Alpha，英聯邦不只一次跟我施加壓力，特別是星際皇族要與你聯姻，就看在我這個老臉的面子上，去一次相親吧？」

「…Sir…我已經推辭過很多次了，我暫時沒有與Omega結合的意願...這對相親的對方也不好意思吧？」

又是這件事，Cristiano頭疼的按按太陽穴嘆氣。

「說不定去了會改變心意啊？這次我實在是推不掉，是女皇的外甥女，對方也充分理解你目前還不想結婚的心情，但是還是堅持想跟你見上一面...」

「…好吧」

或許是個轉換心情的機會？他不必腦海裡都想著那個不會屬於他的Beta。Cristiano於是點頭答應，請Sir Ferguson留下了女方的照片，是個標誌的大美人。

「謝謝你啊，Cristiano。」

「說什麼謝呢！我都是您提拔大的，赴湯蹈火在所不辭啊」

「呵呵，您是青出於藍啊～大家都對你讚譽有加呢！我這老頭子也是於有榮焉啊」

「讓我請您吃飯吧」

「好啊～沒問題」

 

 

「相親？」

Gareth換著衣服，一邊聽Marcelo跟James八掛著今天Cristiano請假的原因。

「是哪個妖精！」

James鼓著臉龐不滿地叫道。

「聽說是英聯邦女皇的外甥女，是個超級大美人！據說一眼就看上我們上校，硬是要跟他見面呢～還請Sir Ferguson當說客，看來這次真的機會蠻大的」

Gareth腦袋一片空白，耳邊彷彿還能聽到Cristiano喚著他名字的誘惑聲音。

「別聽他們胡說」

Karim過來拍了拍Gareth的肩膀。

「Cris沒打算跟任何Omega結合的，他對那些沒有興趣，那不是他現階段考慮的事情。」

「我沒有在意」

「…那很好」

Karim擠出一個笑容，他是真的擔憂這個與他同為Beta的同儕，如同Gareth也真心為他設想一般。

 

 

當天的訓練，Gareth掛了彩，小傷不礙事，但他氣惱於自己的心不在焉，看來Cristiano對他的影響，比他自己想像中還要更嚴重。

 

Cristiano一回部隊，立刻聽說Gareth受傷的事情，這不尋常，Alpha知道Gareth是個非常優秀的Beta士兵，有著高度的專業素養，在練習中受傷？這幾乎不可能！除非有什麼困擾著他的事情。基於關心下屬，他毫不猶豫邁向了醫務室。

 

「你沒事吧」

「是的！我很好！長官！」

「叫我Cris」

為什麼總是講不聽？

「我看看～」

Cris就要抓住他受傷的腳踝察看。

「不！真的沒事」

瞬間，Gareth就紅了臉，甜美的茉莉花及桂花香氣又再度傳出。

「你別緊張，我只是看看」

Cristiano不禁放柔了聲調，指頭輕捏著Gareth紅腫的腳踝。

「醫生怎麼說？」

「扭到跟一點挫傷」

紅暈不退，他根本沒辦法正視Cristiano。

「多久會好，有說嗎？」

「…一個禮拜」

「那不嚴重」

Alpha盯著猛看著地板的Beta眼神灼熱。

「…嗯...謝謝關心」

 

該死！他好香！原本想藉由這次相親淡忘那日的擦槍走火，沒想到再度相見仍舊如此迷戀...甚至更加嚴重，他現在就想痛快地折磨眼前的Beta，讓他在身下呻吟求饒。

 

「咳咳，那個...如果您不介意，我想休息了」

Gareth臉色潮紅，且呼吸喘息聲越來越大。

「好，你休息吧，我不打擾你了」

手指掐進掌心，提醒自己冷靜點。

 

Cristiano才剛離開，Gareth立刻大口大口呼吸以平復自己的情緒。Alpha的威壓如兇猛的海浪，比之前那個夜晚的迷亂更加濃郁，他幾乎想要立刻撲進Alpha懷裡，這太可怕了...一點也不正常！久違的Alpha信息素，懾人心魂又讓他安心。

 

「冷靜點，Gareth Bale他不屬於你」

 

Gareth沒有忽略，Alpha身上沾染了一點Omega的味道。


	5. Chapter 5

當天Gareth做了一場春夢，關於他被Alpha狠狠壓在身下貫穿，並且滿足嘆息的夢。肌肉摩擦的熱度跟信息素的香氣真實的令人錯亂。

 

「Cris…操我！」

「該死，你好香！」

夢境中不知羞恥的索求跟乞討，一點也不像他，而是個完全的Omega。

 

醒來之後Gareth發現自己褲子濡濕一片，渾身燥熱發紅，這真的很不對勁。

 

醫生來進行例行的巡視，帶了點嚴肅的表情準備跟Gareth討論關於他生理的問題。

 

「昨天為了安全起見，我們檢測了你的血液，一切正常，除了費洛蒙分泌指數」

「什麼意思？」

「意思就是…你除了Beta信息素量不正常分泌之外，我們還檢測到了極少量的Omega信息素」

「什麼？」

Beta目瞪口呆。

「這很罕見，也可能是造成你訓練分心的原因，我們還需要進一步觀察，但目前來說，你最好避免參與高強度的訓練，反正你的腳踝傷勢也暫時不允許你如此」

「醫生...這是說，我可能是個Omega？」

「不是的。生理上來說，你是個百分百的Beta無疑。但是研究文獻確實也指出，當某些Beta遇到強力的Alpha信息素，特別這些信息素帶有某種針對性、刺激性暗示的時候，會使Beta產生Omega信息素，雖然機率很小，約1%～但仍舊可能發生」

「…」

晴天霹靂的資訊讓Gareth腦袋當機，難道是因為Cristiano？

 

 

Luka到醫務室來關心Gareth，Beta正在睡覺，本來不想吵醒他，Luka正欲離去...

 

 

「唔嗯？」

「你醒啦？還好吧？」

金髮的Omega露出笑容，靠在病床旁邊看著Gareth。

「…嗯」

鼻間傳來Omega身上濃烈的Alpha氣息，就是這股味道讓他醒來的。

「腳嚴重嗎？」

「還好，休息一個禮拜」

Gareth忖思著到底該不該跟Luka說他身體檢查費洛蒙分泌異常。

「那就好～所以你都不來練習嗎？」

「醫生說我最好避免高強度的訓練」

「嗯，你需要有人幫你打點起居嗎？你的腳？」

「應該還可以，但是如果有人幫我推輪椅當然是再好不過」

「沒問題～吃飯時間的時候，我跟Toni會來找你的」

「謝啦～Luka...你還有在服Omega抑制劑嗎？」

「…啊？」

Luka一陣臉紅...

「最近沒有」

「我想也是」

「呃...味道...很明顯嗎？連Beta都聞到了？」

「你被標記了嗎？」

「還沒，跟Sergio在一起還沒遇到發情期，之前我一直服用抑制劑，所以發情期的時間也變得很不規律，他希望能永久標記我...所以最近就停止服用抑制劑了。」

「你們會結婚嗎？」

「會吧，雖然我覺得還太早...我才剛進來伯納烏不到一年，如果發情期之後懷孕...又要請產假，反正現在還沒發情～所以也先不擔心那麼多！」

「他對你好嗎？」

「你說Sergio啊？他就很大男人啊！不過...該細心的地方還是挺溫柔體貼的」

 

啊啊，看來這親友完全沈浸在愛情的光輝中了，果然Alpha跟Omega的吸引力是致命的。

 

「Omega真的會變得很依賴Alpha嗎？」

「嗯...我想生理上是的，不過理智恢復之後還是會正常的～我也不打算停用抑制劑，等被標記完之後我還是想工作，我才不想被人當母豬一樣一直生咧！Sergio也沒那個意思，他挺贊同我繼續待在軍隊的。」

「聽起來是個好人」

「是啊～除了有時候講話真的很毒～」

「恭喜你啊」

Gareth真心為好友開心。

「…吶...Gaz...」

「嗯？」

「你...」

Luka幾乎就要脫口而出，Cristiano跟他到底是怎麼回事？但還是忍住！等傷好了再說吧！

「沒什麼」

「…Luka…我知道你關心我，等時機到了...我會跟你說的」

他自己也還沒理清頭緒，等過一陣子再說吧～

「有問題別一個人悶著！我跟Toni都會幫你的！」

「好」

「那你休息吧～」

 

 

Cristiano在醫護室的門口猶豫著是否該進入，他不是傻子自然發現他與Gareth之間流動的那股特殊氣息，他明明是一個Beta，卻該死的影響著他的所有，Gareth是否也一樣困擾？在門口逗留了5分鐘，還是決定離開。

 

醫護室裡的Beta同時因為消散的Alpha氣息而放鬆了緊繃的神經，只是...他心裡也說不清，究竟是希望他進來...還是不進來。

 

翌日，Luka跟Toni依約來推Gareth回他宿舍休息，Gareth起先有點猶豫，但還是決定開口。

 

「Luka我可以先住你那嗎？」

「嗯？」

「我跟你換房間吧？這樣Luka才能照顧你」

Toni開口，他是Luka隔壁房間的鄰居。

「真不好意思」

「我們是朋友」

Gareth其實之前搞不太懂Toni的個性，但經過這次...他知道他是個正直而且可以信任的朋友。

 

Cristiano知道今天Gareth離開醫護室，他在房間裡期待著...當聽到開門的聲音，他雖然疑惑為何沒有聞到任何味道，但還是推開了自己的房門。

 

「Gaz？呃，Toni？」

「Sir」

「呃，我以為是Gareth」

「我跟他換了房間，Luka照顧他比較方便，他的腳還不太能行走」

「喔～是的，當然」

「晚安，Sir」

「晚安，謝謝你們」

「這是我們該做的。」

 

Alpha的心裡在沸騰著，他想要見Beta一面，渴望著他甜美的氣息，只有這樣他才能安心入睡。然而Cristiano還是忍住了，即使在信息素紊亂下越來越煎熬，他還是克制住了自己。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有Raphael x Karim的床戲，不適者請自行跳過。：）

Gareth後來幾日也持續到醫護室檢測他的信息素跟腳傷，約莫三日，他的腳傷已無大礙，可以自行行走，似乎再沒有讓Luka照顧的藉口。

 

「你知道，你可以再待久一點沒關係的」

「我不能一直給你們添麻煩」

「好吧～」

「Luka，我必須跟你說些事情」

 

Gareth最終是將醫生跟他說的話，一五一十地和盤托出。

 

「什麼？」

Luka知道其中必有內情，但不知道居然是信息素出了狀況！

「你覺得...我是否該跟醫生要Omega抑制劑？」

「你或許可以跟醫生討論看看？畢竟那是專門給Omega使用的...得確定Beta使用不會有問題。」

「我會問問的」

「軍隊那邊怎麼辦？」

「我還是得去」

「好吧，有問題就告訴我，我會想辦法幫你的」

「謝謝你，Luka」

「別說什麼謝～我們是兄弟」

Luka給了Gareth一個擁抱。

 

「理論上沒有問題，但你的Omega信息素其實很低，基於受體可能很類似，Beta信息素也可能同時被抑制...雖然Beta信息素本來就很低，但實際上會造成什麼影響我們並不清楚。」

「沒關係，我還是必須試」

「好吧」

 

第一天回到軍隊練習，隔了許多天再看到Cristiano，或許是抑制劑生效了，Gareth雖然有些悸動但信息素波動並不大。漸漸地，Gareth也放下了心，投入在例行的訓練中，跟他的同僚們一起揮灑汗水，忽略他依舊能感覺到Alpha有些炙熱的眼光。

 

一天練習結束，許久沒有的淋漓暢快，Gareth覺得士兵的那種活力感又再度回到了他的身體裡，這才是真正的他！一個充滿精神力量的Beta士兵！Cristiano理所當然地在結束練習完之後走向他，這讓Gareth有些緊張，他急忙開始跟身旁的Karim搭話。

 

「Karim～一會有空嗎？陪我吃飯吧？」

「我？」

「拜託」

「好吧？」

Karim似乎很聰明地發現了現在的狀況，也很識相地迅速地答應了Gareth。

 

「上校！」

「你今天身體感覺如何？」

「好多了！感謝您的關心！」

「晚上...」

「我跟Karim要去吃飯」

「這樣...」

「是的～Cris...我有些事想跟Gareth談談」

「好吧，那祝你們用餐愉快」

 

Cristiano有注意到Gareth身上一點味道也沒有，別說是Omega的氣息，連之前很模糊的Beta香氣都消失了。他只是想問問他做了什麼...反正人已經回到他隔壁的房間，還怕沒有機會嗎？

 

「謝謝你，Karim」

「沒事，只是你為什麼要躲著Cris？」

「一言難盡」

Gareth只是苦笑。

 

兩人到了酒吧，吃著喝著，Karim居然有點醉了。沒想到這個看著正直的Beta居然發起酒瘋，拉著Gareth滔滔不絕的講起心事。Gareth也由著他，雖然有點驚訝他會這樣...但隨即也體諒起他平常的壓抑自持，也就讓他盡情宣洩了。

 

 

Varane要結婚了！Karim自暴自棄說著，他活該…因為是他自己先說要跟Antoine Griezmann 結婚，所以其實不該有怨言。結婚之後，Varane將會調離伯納烏，轉到離妻子住所較近的法分部。

 

「你愛Raphael吧？為什麼要跟Grezmann結婚？」

雖然對方確實是很優秀的Omega。

「…」

Beta遲疑了一會，然後一股腦兒地把所有的委屈跟秘密全盤托出。

 

大體就是他無法變成Omega、無法受孕，若Varane與他結婚，則會承受背叛家族的罵名，並且喪失貴族爵位的繼承權，他不能那麼自私看著這些發生，若Varane不願離開，那就讓他來當那個罪人吧！剛好Antoine需要一個Beta來鞏固他的權位，他若與Karim結合，則不會再有Alpha絡繹不絕地登門拜訪，他不必屬於誰、不必被誰標記，他能做他自己，這是Omega跟Beta結合的好處，但長期服用抑制劑抵抗發情期，勢必造成不可逆的後遺症，Antoine將無法生育，但這並不會成為他的困擾，他想成為一個真正偉大的軍人，打破Omega的制梏。於是兩人各取所需，促成了此次的婚姻。婚期訂在十月，放出沒多久，Varane就正式宣布他也要結婚，婚期甚至訂在九月底。

 

「這樣真的好嗎？」

「我知道這才是對的」

「Karim 有時候，或許我們該忠於自己。」

雖然由Gareth來說似乎也有點諷刺。

「我知道，但人常常是身不由己。」

 

 

Karim的眼眶裡似乎泛著淚，眼前的景象糊成一片，彷彿看到Raphael溫煦迷人的笑。

 

『Karim…我要跟你永遠在一起』

 

Gareth後來扛著喝得爛醉的Karim回他的宿舍，在門口遇見了Raphael Varane。

 

「他怎麼喝成這樣？」

「呃...我想你該知道原因？」

Beta看著眼前溫文儒雅的Alpha，原以為他應該能夠清楚了解Karim的真心。

「我們都別無選擇」

「好吧，既然你都這麼說了，那麼...我想你該離開」

既然要放手，就斷的乾淨，不要拖泥帶水...徒增傷痛。

「…我做不到」

「…聽我一句勸，不要讓兩個人都後悔莫及。」

Gareth忍不住開口。

「…把他交給我吧？」

Alpha柔情地看著醉的不省人事的Beta。

「答應我，不要傷害他」

「…好」

Alpha小心地接過酒氣很重的Beta，然後帶著他回到自己的房間。

 

Gareth望著兩人的背影，不確定今天這樣做到底對不對。

 

Raphael用著法語輕聲的說著，絲毫不費力地將Beta帶往自己的住處，並將Karim放在自己的床上。

「怎麼喝成這樣？」

「唔」

「我們為什麼要這樣？」

大手撫向Karim的臉龐，眼袋有著睡不好的青紫痕跡。

「Karim…」

喊著名字的聲音有著痛楚還帶了些顫抖。

 

將Karim的衣服褪去，並用熱水幫他擦拭身體，再換上乾淨的衣服，Raphael轉身去浴室洗了澡，淋浴期間...Karim有些轉醒...但意識不是很清晰，翻身想要找水喝，卻走得東倒西歪。

 

「Karim！」

淋浴出來還來不及穿上衣服，就看到倒在一旁的Beta。

「你需要什麼跟我說」

「水」

「我倒給你，你快回床上躺好」

 

將Beta攙扶回床上，然後到廚房泡了杯醒酒的熱茶。

 

「喝吧～小心燙」

「嗯」

Karim不太清楚這是現實還是夢境，他也不想分清，想多沈溺在這份美好中。

 

兩人後來上床相擁而眠，Beta的熱度混合著酒氣引誘著Alpha。Raphael試探性地探索著Beta的身體，一路往下，解開他的衣物，讚嘆於手中完美的觸感。

 

「Karim…」

Varane尺寸驚人的灼熱在Beta甜美的洞口流連著。

「Raphael…」

Karim囈語著，下意識地貼近自己的臀部，迎合著Alpha的需求。

 

Alpha幾乎要發瘋，即使Beta沒有任何香氣，他還是想要他想要的胸口犯疼。他無法愛上除了Karim以外的人...任何Omega都無法引起他如此深層的愛意。

 

「我愛你～Karim」

「不，可是我不能愛你」

Karim流下了痛苦的眼淚，但卻沒有拒絕Alpha的求愛訊息，如果是夢...就讓他再放縱一晚吧？讓他能夠再度記住他的身體，他帶給自己的歡愉跟幸福。

 

炙熱的陰莖順利地進入了誘人的秘境，兩人和諧而激情的交合，完美契合如同以往的每次性愛。

 

「你好棒～Karim...嗯...」

「啊…嗯」

Karim的身體偏肉感，擁抱起來十分順手，臀部豐腴富有彈性，Varane的大手不斷揉捏著。

「啊…操我...Raphael...用力點」

「這樣？嗯？你好緊」

「你好大」

「別離開我」

「…操我」

Karim拒絕跟他進行心靈對話，只是不斷沈淪在肉體歡愉中。Varane只能苦笑...即使在夢中，他也不願給他任何承諾。

 

 

該來的躲不掉，Cristiano等在他的房門口。

 

「你等很久了嗎？」

「嗯」

「…我剛送Karim回去，他喝醉了」

「…他還好嗎？」

「不太好？」

「…他跟Varane...問題不小」

「你也知道？」

「我知道我每一個士兵」

「…」

Gareth心驚了一下，難道自己也完全被看穿了嗎？

「你的味道...沒有了」

Cristiano也不囉唆，直接挑明主題。

「…嗯...之前那樣本來就不正常」

「你做了什麼？」

「…」

「這是命令」

「我服了Omega抑制劑」

Beta不可置信...Cristiano居然直接命令他。

「…Omega抑制劑？」

Cristiano瞇起眼睛看著Gareth。

 

Gareth深深歎一口氣...

 

「我們進去說吧」

 

Gareth推開自己的門，讓Cristiano進去，然後給自己和對方倒了杯水。

 

「醫生說我有不正常的Omega信息素分泌，這可能是造成我訓練中分神的原因」

「是因為我嗎？」

「…我不知道，但是這不能再繼續，所以我服用了抑制劑。」

「不會有問題嗎？你畢竟不是Omega」

「我沒辦法考慮那麼多，Cris，我是前鋒部隊的士兵，我要上戰場的」

「…你有持續跟我彙報身體狀況的職責」

「好的，Sir。」

「你休息吧」

 

沒有了訊息素，Cristiano似乎沒有再像以往那樣攻擊性十足，Gareth不想承認他內心有小小的失望。原來即使是極品的Alpha，也只是受訊息素控制的動物。

 

規律服藥過後一個月，伯納烏又迎來了大大小小的戰役，他們跟法分部的巴黎軍團進行了合同演練作戰，以抵禦即將可能面臨的外銀河系威脅。巴薩軍團仍舊蠢蠢欲動，一些情報指出，他們開始拉攏日耳曼星球的一些勁旅，即使日耳曼星球與馬德里星球有外交盟約，但兩方的關係卻十分脆弱。

 

戰爭終於是爆發，多特蒙德軍團勁旅在伯納烏軍團進行例行巡邏日耳曼星球的時候發動了突擊，雖然因為一直有防突襲的演練而整體受損不嚴重，但還是有一小隊的人馬因為身處第一線而遭殃。

 

說巧不巧，又是Gareth的分隊，強烈的衝擊伴隨著信息素化武攻擊。受損的船艙飄散著濃烈合成Omega激素的味道。

 

「快！使用氧氣面罩！」

Gareth趕緊命令自己的小隊進行相應的對策，然而還是有不少人已經吸入了合成物。

「該死！」

前鋒部隊大多是Alpha士兵，高濃度的Omega激素會刺激Alpha同時發情，這非常不利於戰場上的判斷，Alpha會喪失理智判斷，只憑著衝動行事，這對於身為Beta的Gareth來說控制會非常困難，然而更糟的是...他居然開始散發出Omega信息素了！

 

 

趕緊將身上帶有的Omega抑制劑全部吞進去，然後穿上化學防護的衣服將自己裹緊，用盡全部的力氣朝那些失去控制的士兵發射麻醉槍，然後將他們拖回艙內，他用盡了全力，讓整個程序順利進行，將所有損失降到最低，當艙門關上那刻，Gareth終於放下心，卻也因為全身異常的高熱而昏迷。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於寫到發情期啦！  
> 被Alpha強硬佔有的Beta事後到底會如何反應呢？

「他還好嗎？不會有事吧？」

「請保持冷靜，醫生還在檢查」

這叫Cristiano如何冷靜？Gareth的Omega及Beta信息素的味道充滿了整個醫護室。

「他還有一些身體的挫傷我們要先縫合處理，然後才進行信息素的處理，上校你不要擔心」

「好吧～我就在外面，我要第一時間知道他的狀況。」

Cristiano在門外踱步著，因為Gareth紊亂的信息素而焦躁。

 

一個小時過後，醫生終於走出來。

 

「我們暫時控制了他的發情狀態，但信息素仍舊非常不穩定，他這幾天還是可能會進入發情，最徹底的方法還是與Alpha信息素中和，這對他的身體比較好，暴露在化學合成藥物下，實在不適合再使用Omega抑制劑了」

「意思是...」

「找個Alpha給他吧，雖然不是你情我願，但是對Gareth來說是對身體最好的選擇，何況他是Beta...既不會被標記，受孕機率也低。」

「把他送到我的別墅去」

「Cris？你認真的？」

認識多年的Keylor Navas 醫生看向Cristiano，帶著些微的驚訝。從沒看過他對自己的下屬帶著特殊的感情，這還真是破天荒啊！

「如果有會用上的藥物，一併送到我那兒吧」

「知道了」

Cristiano啃咬著下唇，事已至此，他不可能放手了。

 

 

Gareth口渴萬分，他分不清自己已經昏迷多久，只記得最後是在船艙裡。

「水...」

「口渴嗎？」

Cristiano就在他身邊，察覺了動靜，立刻倒了開水來給Gareth。

「我在哪裡？」

「我家」

「為什麼？」

「你可能還會發情」

「我？怎麼可能？」

「對方使用了信息素化武攻擊，你剛好又服用Omega抑制劑，因為空氣中的Omega信息素超標，反而造成抑制劑轉而抑制你本身的Beta激素，導致你自身的Omega信息素不斷產出...失去控制」

「我...」

他會變成Omega嗎？

「不要擔心，醫生說，只要跟Alpha信息素中和就能恢復穩定。」

「什麼...意思？」

「意思就是...讓我上你...你就會沒事了」

Cristiano欺身，將Gareth唇上的水漬擦乾。

 

Gareth呆住，然後腦袋漸漸回想起上次兩人的擦槍走火...身體開始異樣火熱。

 

「不，我們不是說好了嗎？」

明明說好只是一次錯誤。

「原本是如此，但現在情況有變，而我不能忍受別的Alpha碰你」

「什麼意思？」

「意思是就是，我要你」

 

Alpha美麗的眼睛直勾勾地盯著Beta讓他無所遁形。

 

「我不能成為Omega」

「那也無所謂」

「…」

「我想要你，只是你而已，難道你想要找別的Alpha？」

Alpha執起Gareth的手，在上面印下一吻，銳利的眼神帶著威脅；Gareth覺得身體更熱了。

 

由於發情期會耗費大量的體力，即使Gareth是身強體壯的Beta仍不能忽略營養補給，當晚，Cristiano叫了很多食物來給Gareth，讓他多儲備體力；Gareth在這樣的情況下，也只能被迫接受，他仍舊很慌，但也想不出拒絕的理由，或許他深層裡，也是想要Cristiano的。

 

正常的吃完豐盛的晚餐、正常的沐浴，正準備好好休息...

 

「要睡了？」

Cristiano靠在門邊，上身赤裸的看著Gareth。

「嗯」

「我一會就來陪你」

「不…不用了，我想今晚好像還沒...」

「沒發情就不能抱著你睡？」

Cristiano好整以暇地交叉著雙臂。

「我們畢竟不是情侶關係」

「是情侶就能抱著睡？」

「啊？」

Gareth繼續呆住。

「等我」

 

 

窩在被子裡，他搞不懂Cristiano到底想要怎樣？他想要什麼樣的Omega沒有？為何偏偏要來招惹自己？他明明...是個純正的Beta啊…為什麼會弄成這樣？迷迷糊糊，Gareth就這樣睡去，隱約似乎有點感覺到背後多了個柔軟又溫暖的物體，下意識往那邊靠去。

 

「晚安」

Cristiano輕輕地說，語氣有著愛憐。

 

 

夜半...發情熱來得又急又快！Gareth痛苦的開始呻吟....

「嗚…熱...好難過...」

「Gaz看我」

「嗯？嗚」

「我是誰？」

「Cris？」

「沒錯～記住了！我要你記得我是擁有你的Alpha！」

Alpha似乎也因為誘人的發情氣息而煎熬著，但他仍堅持著要Gareth認清他。確認後，不由分說...Alpha分開了Beta的身體，毫不保留的進去！

 

「呀啊～啊！Cris！」

眼角的淚不停流...但穴口卻異樣的乾澀...

「Cris…痛...嗯...熱...想要...」

Alpha濕滑的陰莖不斷抽插著Gareth的狹小，然而Beta的甬道仍難分泌液體。Gareth不斷發出細微的嗚咽，因為抽插之間帶來的不適感。

「你太緊了～放鬆點」

「不行，嗚...痛...你輕點...太大了...」

搖頭晃腦地拒絕，即使腦袋因高熱而模糊不清，他卻下意識地想躲避Cris的熱杵帶給他的痛楚。

「該死」

Alpha深吸口氣，忍著龐大的慾望抽出了Beta的體內，抓了一罐潤滑液，倒了大半瓶抹在自己的陰莖上，然後再度推進Gareth細窄的體內。

「啊～Cris！」

再度被侵犯的痛覺讓Gareth驚叫地抓住Cristiano的雙臂。

「你放鬆點，我弄了潤滑劑了，一會就不痛了」

Cristiano軟下聲音，像對待Omega那樣，小心地對待Gareth。

「不…我們...你別進來～」

身體雖然想要的發疼，但是強烈的痛楚讓理智暫時清明。

「乖～你發情了，不這樣你會難受的，接受我～你知道你也想要的～」

Beta散發著淡雅卻雋永的Omega信息素，十分不可思議，但是就是如此。

「嗚～啊…啊…」

健碩的肌理手感好的不可思議，和一般偏柔軟的Omega並不同，Gareth的身體柔韌且彈性十足。

「啊！Cris～嗯～別...啊！」

他正被Cris操著！體內一次次的情潮跟撞擊，讓他清楚認知了現況。

「乖～接受我，你真美～」

Cristiano想像過操Gareth會是怎樣，然而真正的景象比他想像中還要美好數十倍。

「嗯～啊！天...操...不….啊！」

Cristiano進的很深，直到觸碰到細微的裂口。

「這是Beta的生殖腔嗎？」

「唔！啊！」

因為被迫發情，並且開始分泌假性Omega激素的緣故，原本萎縮的宮口居然有點打開。

「別！好酸！啊啊！不！」

Cristiano拗執地戳弄著那塊禁地，每一下都讓Gareth彈跳顫動。

「不～Cris...求你」

即使知道Beta並不會如同Omega般受孕，但被徹底佔有標記的恐慌還是存在。

「不要拒絕我」

Alpha蠻橫的衝入生殖腔，龜頭卡在狹小的腔室內，堵的滿滿的。

「啊！痛！啊啊～放了我吧...我不是Omega啊」

「…」

該死！即使這樣，他仍想要他想要的要命～全身的細胞都在吶喊著他想要標記這個Beta，真是該死的見鬼了！

 

一股股精液射入那個極小的腔室，過多的體液不斷地滑出...佈滿在腸道間。

「嗚～啊啊！」

過多的歡愉跟痛楚讓Gareth幾乎要昏死過去，沒有嘗試過如此激烈的性愛，體力也消耗得很快。因為知道Gareth不是柔弱的Omega，所以Alpha幾乎沒有控制自己的力道，只是用自己的步伐跟全部的能量在享用。

「你在幹嘛！」

原本已經要失去意識的Gareth被脖子間的刺痛驚醒。

「標記你」

「我是Beta！」

Gareth不可思議地瞪大了眼睛。

「我知道，但你仍舊有萎縮的腺體」

「…你是瘋子...為什麼要這麼做？」

他身上將會帶有Alpha的信息素...他怎麼能這麼做？

「我無法忍受你屬於別人，就這麼簡單」

無論是Alpha、Beta或是Omega，他都不能讓他們碰觸Gareth。

「我不是你的Omega」

如此龐大的Alpha佔有欲不該發生在他身上。

「可我是你的Alpha，我應該負起責任」

Alpha道貌岸然的說著。

 

 

 

發情持續了三天，這段時間Cristiano根本沒讓Gareth下床，只是不斷愛著他，將大量精液射入他狹小萎縮的生殖腔內。等到發情期過去，Gareth發現自己的後穴灼熱的無法癒合...異物感強烈的讓他難堪。

Cristiano無法克制自己上癮一般的反應，這不正常，他知道，但他的真心因為標記了這個Beta而感到滿足，特別是看到他緊緻紅腫的小穴盈滿了他濕潤晶亮的佔有慾。

 

「你還好嗎？」

用著最溫柔的聲音，並拿著毛巾體貼的擦拭著Gareth的身體，一次又一次。

「你怎麼能不顧我的意願標記我」

「…我們可以晚點再討論這些」

Cristiano依舊和顏悅色的哄著Gareth。

「不」

Gareth倔強的眼神裡映滿了受傷的情緒。

「我景仰你～我想要成為一個優秀的前鋒士兵，而不是成為誰的Omega...成為誰的生殖工具！你無權占有我！」

前陣子的糾結尚未理清頭緒，馬上連身心都被佔有，這種恐慌讓Gareth失控。

「我沒有要你跟Omega一樣張開大腿等我！你如果喜歡，還是可以在軍團工作。」

「…即使我的訊息素混亂？偶爾會產生Omega信息素？你知道那是不可能的」

而且，這樣持續下去，難保他不會懷孕！雖然機率極低！

「你現在有我的信息素中和，你短期內不會再發情」

「…然後一輩子離不開你？」

如果他被拋棄了呢？他沒有傻到覺得這個頂級Alpha會真的娶自己，再說...他也沒有想要嫁給誰！

「我不會放手」

「…為什麼是我？」

「問問你的信息素吧」

「講到底還是信息素」

Beta委屈地咬著下唇，真的要說...的確...他也是被信息素擾亂才會鑄成大錯，但是他心裡知道...他喜歡這個Alpha...然而Cristiano呢？似乎不是如此...他之前甚至去相親過，身上還沾滿了另個Omega的氣息。Gareth吸了吸氣，開口。

「我要回家」

「不要挑戰我的極限」

三日親密歡愛後突然被拒於千里之外，Alpha忍不住燃起憤怒。

「我不是你的所有物！我再說一次！我是個Beta！我永遠不會屬於你！」

Gareth紅著眼，忍著身體的不適扭頭而去。

「該死！」

Alpha用力地搥向牆壁，即使傷到了他的指節也毫無所覺。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不歡而散後，Beta因為體力不支而病倒，Alpha強制將他接回別墅調養身體，  
> 兩人感情急速升溫！Alpha終於開口求婚～然而Beta的決定會是...？

若是正常的Omega在發情期完的隔日會特別的脆弱跟依賴，需要Alpha龐大的耐心跟呵護，及補充充足的能量，然而Gareth卻絲毫沒有對他產生眷戀，這讓Alpha的自尊很受傷。Beta則是沒有任何經驗如何好好護理自己的身體，休息了一日之後，仍舊準時到軍團報到，承受著同等強度的訓練，也沒有補充額外的營養，終於在一星期之後病倒了。

 

 

醫護室裡，Navas醫生搖了搖頭。

「經過發情期後身體極其虛弱，信息素也正處於調和狀態，很容易情緒不穩定，你不好好休息就算了，居然還繼續操練，你是想搞死自己，重下病根嗎？真不知道Cris怎麼放任你這樣！」

「咳咳」

Cristiano說巧不巧，正好走進了醫護室。

「Cris！你也勸勸他！我早就跟他說過他的體質不再適合擔任前鋒...風險是很大的，即使他原本是強健的Beta...」

「你下去吧，我會處理的」

「可是...」

「醫生，你執行你的職責我很感激，但我需要跟我的士兵談談」

「好吧」

 

待Navas離開，Cristiano拉了張椅子坐到Gareth的病床邊。

「Gaz」

「我沒事」

「你臉色蒼白」

「…」

「是我的錯，我不該放你這樣離開...讓我看看好嗎？」

「別…別碰我」

「都這樣了你還要拒絕我」

Beta任性固執的不可思議。

「不要逼我用信息素讓你臣服」

Alpha威脅。

 

Beta心不甘情不願的放鬆警戒讓Alpha查看著他的身體，當Alpha碰觸著他...一陣陣顫慄開始爬滿全身。

「啊…」

「都腫了...你自己都沒有好好清理吧？」

「…誰會...那裡...」

自己是要怎麼弄啊？那麼羞恥的地方，他只能感覺每天都會流一點液體出來...一些是Alpha射入的精液。

「跟我回我別墅，請一週假～我好好照顧你，聽話」

「不要」

說著不要...但是Beta軟著身，其實已經快要投降。

「不可以不要」

Alpha忍不住，吻上了Beta氣息不穩的紅唇廝磨著。

「再不要我就把你綁在床上」

「！」

「說到做到」

 

終於在Cristiano威脅加誘哄下，Gareth只好請一週假，乖乖地跟他回去之前發情三日待的住所，好好調養身體。這幾天Cristiano天天幫他擦藥、按摩，家裡有個管家定時準備清淡但營養的食物，家中舒服的泡澡設施有助於他的身體恢復，當然...有幾天是Cristiano抱著他一起入浴。才不過三天的光景，Beta已經覺得身強體壯，恢復得差不多了！

 

「我可以去游泳池跟健身房嗎？」

Cristiano的別墅的有小型的戶外游泳池跟設備齊全的小型健身房。

「家裡的所有東西你都可以自由使用，只是你確定身體沒問題了？」

「再不動我都要發霉了」

Beta的身體素質確實很好，一般的Omega經過他不知節制的操弄估計要休養半個月。

 

Alpha在泳池畔看著Gareth，結實的身軀在陽光下健美而閃耀，他感覺自己喉頭乾澀，身體又熱了起來...是夜，Alpha不太想忍耐，他緊貼著Beta，讓他感受他赤裸的慾望。

 

「身體可以了嗎？我想要」

「…我...」

Beta不知道該怎麼反應，身體是不痛了，但在意識清醒，不受信息素干擾情況下的性愛還是第一次。

「不要拒絕我」

Cristiano咬著他的耳垂，舔著耳廓，呵氣在他的後頸。

「…Cris」

「嗯」

「輕點」

身體被挑起了慾望，他也想要了，再拒絕是否太過矯情？Beta雖然固執但並不扭捏，既然已經跟這個人度過了發情期，而且還被標記...也沒必要繼續抗拒肢體接觸，醫生也說過...緩慢持續的調和Alpha信息素，或許有利於控制他不正常的Omega信息素分泌。

 

「啊！你...別舔了」

Cristiano捧著他的臀部，舔弄著他的穴口，滿足地看著它為自己張合。

「不弄濕點...你現在沒辦法分泌太多潤滑液不是？」

畢竟不是Omega，Beta的甬道大多是乾澀狹小的。

「用潤滑油...」

Gareth推著Cristiano的肩頭，他有點受不了這種折磨。

「你不喜歡我用嘴？」

Alpha像是看穿了他的羞恥，故意邪惡的問。

「隨便你吧」

眼不見為淨，手臂壓著眼睛就沒事了吧？

「不准遮！」

「太過分了」

「我要你看著我怎樣操你～每一個步驟都刻在腦海裡」

這是Alpha獨有的支配跟佔有慾，他要他的Beta深深地記住他！

「Cris！啊！」

 

這個愛撫的前戲彷彿持續了一世紀，直到小穴已徹底濕潤，Alpha才滿足...然後他將堅挺火熱的慾望抵在入口，前端輕戳著入口，勾引著Beta難受的扭著腰。

 

「啊…不要這樣...」

Beta早已被折磨的泣不成聲，身體發麻又酸癢，急切地想要Alpha不顧一切的沖進他體內，給他最狂野的衝擊。

「說～說你要我狠狠地操你？嗯？」

「啊…不…」

Cristiano刻意地埋入了一下，大約半個柱身，然後再快速抽出，這樣來回了幾次。Gareth無助地大身尖叫。

「操...操我...嗯Cris...求你」

Gareth艱難地開口，咬著下唇...透明澄澈的眼睛溢滿了淚光，眼角還有點發紅。

「大聲點」

「Cris操我！啊！」

聞言，Alpha不再等待，瘋狂地撞入他的最深處，力道之大幾乎要把Beta頂翻。

「你真棒～真香～好可口～Gaz」

Alpha幾乎要失去意識，只能順從野性，然而一絲絲的理智還提醒著他，Beta才剛剛大病初癒。

「啊～昂～嗯～」

修長的腿不自主地扣緊著Cristiano的臀，催促著他進犯，雖然痛...但是還不夠...他還想要更多...

 

當晚兩人試了幾種不同的體位，做了三次，每次Cristiano都射在他的體內，最後一次更是強硬頂開他的生殖腔口，弄的Gareth又酸又痛。說也奇怪，他的腔口居然柔軟的吞著Alpha的前端，明明就不是發情期啊！而且已不似之前般萎縮...被射入精液之後，覺得漲漲的，這次流出到腸道的精液也沒有之前多。

 

後來幾天，天天Cristiano都纏著他歡愛。幾次的性愛過後，Beta的身體已經深深被Alpha刻印住，他完全無法抵抗Alpha的索求跟慾望，就像所有的Omega一般，甚至還會因為Alpha的碰觸而感到安心跟滿足。這晚，他也是任由著Cristiano蹂躪愛撫著他的身體，隨著他狂舞到達高峰。

 

「呼...呼...嗯...」

星眸半閉，體力的消耗讓Gareth無法睜開眼。Cris還留在他體內，有一下沒一下的蹭著他。

「嗯...不…」

這是一種怪異的親暱感，在高潮過後特別明顯。

「Gaz…」

Alpha低沉的嗓音撫平著Gareth，讓他感到安全。

「嫁給我好嗎？」

「什麼？」

「我想要你專屬於我，永遠的...我想要給你一個名份。」

「不～Cris！我是個Beta！我有我的生活！我的工作～我不能成為你的Omega」

Gareth慌恐的一把推開Cristiano，沒有忽略Alpha臉上一閃而過的受傷表情。

「我不會要你馬上接受，但答應我...你會考慮？我不會要求你待在家裡，你仍舊可以持續軍團的工作，我明白你的能耐，我知道軍隊需要你，我也需要你。」

「…Cris…你愛我嗎？」

「…我很難告訴你什麼是愛，但我可以保證，你是我最想要保護和擁有的人，我無法忍受你屬於別人。」

Alpha蹭著Gareth的臉龐，眷戀地撫著他的背，討好的意味十分濃厚。


	9. Chapter 9

這對Gareth來說是很艱難的決定，他畢竟是一個Beta，雖然不是沒有Alpha跟Beta的結合的例子，但是那些Alpha都不是Cristiano，他明白以Cristiano在整個星際的名望，娶一個普通的Beta士兵會引起多大的波瀾！即使Cristiano已經不用擔心子嗣的問題...但還是難免會引來諸多輿論。

 

除此之外...他知道自己深層的心理是怕被拋棄；那是Cristiano！不是隨便一個Alpha，有極高的機率以後將成為馬德里星球所有軍團的領導者！他呢？建立過幾次軍功，但還遠遠不及，到底有什麼值得他留戀的呢？怎麼想都是以後自己會一面倒的依賴著他，乞求著他的愛，活在嫉妒猜忌當中，待Cristiano厭膩之後最終落得孤苦淒涼的下場。怎麼想...他都該選擇正常的道路，娶個溫柔賢淑的Beta或是Omega，穩定的過日子。

 

然而，哪有那麼簡單呢？他早已深深陷入，他知道自己已經無可自拔的愛上了Alpha。就算是信息素影響也罷，他一點也不想離開他，渴望跟他發生關係，期待他炙熱的擁抱。

 

「唉～」

關上置物櫃的門，Gareth深深嘆氣，這是他休息後一週後第一天回歸訓練。

「怎麼了？心事重重的，回歸訓練太吃重？」

「倒不是！能活動筋骨我還蠻高興的」

在Cris家每天都被養得胖胖的，唯一常做的運動就是做愛。

「病都養好了嗎？」

Karim關心的問。

「嗯～差不多了！」

Gareth反過來端詳著Karim，不知道這個Beta最近與Raphael的進展如何？

「…幹嘛這樣看著我？」

「你呢？都還好嗎？」

「我？大概吧」

「大概是什麼意思」

「Raphael解除婚約了」

「那不是很好嗎！」

「Antoine跟我並沒有解除婚約」

「什麼？Karim！！！」

Gareth不敢相信！

「你為什麼要這麼做？你明明愛著Raphael」

「我沒辦法生育」

「所以呢？你跟他談過嗎？你捨得他痛苦嗎！？他都解除婚約了！」

「這是為了他好」

「別替他決定，Karim～跟他談談」

「我們別談這個話題了好嗎？」

Karim對著Gareth苦笑，他的糾結並不比Gareth少。

 

Gareth靜靜地看他，點了點頭，Karim沒有多問他跟Cris的事情，他也不該過多干涉...即使是出自於關心，每個人都有自己難以跨越的關卡跟無法啟齒的苦衷。有時候最難過的...反而是自己這一關。

 

數日後，一次偶然的機會，Cristiano在酒吧遇見了Karim。

 

「有空跟我喝一杯嗎？」

「當然有」

Karim淡淡地笑著舉杯。

 

 

Cristiano語重心長的跟Karim說。

「我們無法改變他人的歧視，但是我們可以改變自己，Karim不要在意其他人，你是個強壯優秀的士兵！即使你無法為Alpha生育那又如何？世界總需要有人先開始改變，我一向不認同傳宗接代就該是人類唯一的偉大職責！我們在工作場上的奉獻跟為國家的付出更值得讚賞，而且我看得出來Raphael愛你，你不該將他拒之門外。」

「Cris，只有愛是不夠的，他是貴族」

「貴族就不是人嗎？我看不出來你們哪裡不匹配了！」

「…」

「聽我說Karim，我了解你。雖然Antoine人不壞，又是個優秀的領導者，但是你我都知道，他欲與你婚配的原因並不單純，你真的確定這樣你會幸福嗎？」

「我不能將幸福建立在Raphael的不幸上！」

「幸不幸福，難道不該由Raphael決定？」

「他會被趕出家族的」

「你難道覺得他會因為這樣就退縮？」

「我不能這麼自私」

「Karim～給Raphael機會，這該讓他決定，跟他談談吧！」

 

「我很高興你跟Karim談了」

數日後，Gareth主動敲了Cristiano的房門。

「沒什麼，我只是說實話」

「謝謝」

「他也是我朋友」

「他會聽你的話，你們是戰友，他信任你」

「他知道你關心他的」

Cristiano放軟了聲調，不再硬梆梆。

「嗯」

「Gaz」

「我...我該走了～快熄燈了」

「好吧」

Cristiano嘆口氣，調養身體那甜蜜的一週過後，兩人再沒有私下的交集。他不想逼迫Beta做決定，但他能感受到自己的耐心正在一點一點失去。或是之後，即使用上所有卑劣的手段，他也會讓Beta就範，成為他的！雖然不想走到這一步，但是他很清楚，放手已經是不可能。

 

 

初冬的一次野外訓練，Gareth突然暈眩嘔吐，自從他信息素穩定之後，就沒有身體上的問題，這次兇猛的不適讓他起了警訊，沒有多耽擱，立刻到醫務室做檢查。

 

 

「Gareth你冷靜點聽我說」

Gareth刻意找了另個軍醫Kiko Casilla幫他做檢查，因為他知道Navas一定會第一時間告知Cristiano。

「你懷孕了」

「什麼？」

「雖然Beta懷孕的機率幾乎是零，但是從超音波照片可以看出，你確確實實懷孕了，而且已經兩個多月了」

Gareth震驚不已...日子往前推，似乎是他在Cristiano別墅休息的那一週。

「…如果要拿掉...什麼時候要決定？」

「你要拿掉？你該跟你的Alpha討論」

「什麼時候要決定？」

「三個月，再晚對身體有害」

「我知道了」

 

Gareth渾渾噩噩的回到宿舍，呆坐在床上，這下好了...什麼優秀軍人的夢想全都閃邊去吧！

 

 

一個人待著也只會胡思亂想而已，Gareth聯繫了Luka。

「Gareth你必須跟Cristiano談談」

Luka神色嚴肅的開口，這可不是能隨便決定的事情，關乎一個生命！

「Luka…」

「聽我說，如果你要拿掉，Cristiano有權利知道，他畢竟是你的Alpha，你們是完成標記關係的。另外，如果要生，孕期有很多事情你無法一個人承擔，你需要Alpha的看顧...」

Luka下意識地撫了撫肚子...

「你也已經3個月了？」

「嗯」

「Sergio對你好嗎？」

「你不用擔心我～他對我很好」

「對不起，我這陣子實在...」

「不用道歉，我都不知道你一個人承受了那麼多」

「實在是不知道該怎麼啟齒」

「我懂，這種事情...」

而且當對方是如此強勢的上司的時候。

「但是，Cristiano不是壞人，你不考慮他的提議嗎？」

「Luka，你真的覺得...我們有可能嗎？」

就好像白天與黑夜，是截然不同的兩個世界，只是剛好在黃昏與凌晨的時候短暫交會，又如何能長久？

「有些事，不試你永遠不會知道，為什麼不給自己一個機會呢？交纏的命運即是有緣，即使沒份，也留下了美麗的回憶。何況你還得到了一個小生命！」

「即使那表示未來可能會不斷地在嗟嘆中懷念他度過？」

「世間沒有恆久不變的事物，享受當下、痛著並快樂著，這就是人生不是嗎？不過這畢竟是你的選擇，我尊重你」

「我知道了，謝謝你，Luka」

 

 

痛並快樂著...嗎？


	10. Chapter 10

回到宿舍，沒有太多的意外，Cristiano等在那裡，想必他暈眩的消息已經傳到他那邊去了。

 

「身體還好嗎？又出現什麼問題了嗎？」

「沒事」

「…Gaz我們要談談」

Cristiano直覺地發現Beta有些不對勁，並不打算讓他瞞混過去。

「為什麼我們不能互相放手？放過你、也放過我自己？」

Gareth心很亂，低下頭沉痛的說著。

他明白Luka說的，但是那還是很難...人很貪心啊，當擁有過一次之後，就會想要獨佔全部，如何還能瀟灑的自由來去呢？或許他們本不該相遇，如此糾纏不清的命運...

「你有著我的標記」

「那也是你擅自印上的！」

「Gaz！你難道不明白嗎？你本來就該屬於我」

「不！我是我自己的！」

一直都是！他是個Beta啊！從來不是被教導來成為Alpha的禁臠，都是...都是這該死的信息素！

「我要拿掉孩子」

「你說什麼？」

「Cris…我懷孕了」

「什麼？！」

Cristiano不敢置信的看著Gareth，臉上表情震驚、狂喜後轉為憤怒。

「你再說一次！你要做什麼？」

Alpha的怒氣威壓值開始升高。

「Cris…別...」

大量的怒氣還是讓原本信息素穩定的Gareth感到不適。

「我不准！你想都別想」

Cristiano抵著Gareth的肩頭，力道大的讓Gareth有點吃痛。

「你是我的！」

Cristiano的眼神閃過一抹狠戾。

 

眼前人兒的倨傲不遜，引起了他所有的嗜虐因子。他曾幾何時被人這樣拒絕、抗拒？想要用所有強迫的手段讓他屈服，卻在接觸到Beta柔軟的唇那刻瞬間軟化。馨香的氣息縈繞著他，緩和著他的情緒，除了原本的清新的綠茶味道，還多了一點甜蜜～那是擁有著他的孩子的身體啊！

 

「為了我們生下來～Gaz，是我們的孩子啊」

「可是...我...」

眼淚在眼眶裡打轉，他又何嘗想要扼殺一個小生命，實在是因為他看不到未來啊！對於Cris的愛，既不確定又恐懼...他不知道這樣繼續下去是否會幸福...與其戰戰兢兢，不如快刀斬亂麻！結束這一切！那麼即使是失去也不會痛了。

「為什麼不給我機會證明，我能做到？我能守護你～和我們的孩子～你難道不能對我多點信心？」

Alpha盡可能柔聲地說道。

「讓我想想，不要逼我」

「好，但是答應我，好好待我們的孩子，其他的事情，我們都可以談～都可以等」

「嗯...」

 

Cristiano又給了Gareth一個安撫的吻，然後各自回去，給彼此一點空間思考。

 

 

翌日，一個突如其來的軍事命令打壞了所有行程。

 

駐紮在遠東的友邦星球聯軍出現了不明的集體死亡事件，伯納烏星球總部下達了讓Cristiano帶領幾個偵查部隊前去調查。然而不想...才剛離開沒有幾天...就發生了噩耗！

 

「Cristiano出事了！受了重傷，昏迷不醒！軍醫正在搶救！」

「什麼！」

Gareth立刻衝到醫務室，隔著玻璃看著手術室，看著Cristiano蒼白無血色的軀體，Gareth感受到腺體被標記的位置疼痛無比，心也像被掏空了一塊。他沒有哭，眼角乾澀...但是痛苦、害怕、各式各樣負面情緒席捲了他。

 

「他會沒事的」

Luka、Karim、Toni他們都陪著Gareth。

「你得冷靜...你的身體...得為孩子著想」

Luka壓低聲音勸著Gareth。

 

然而Gareth卻只是怔怔的盯著手術室，一片空白。約莫一刻鐘的時間，Gareth才回過神，開始顫抖並說不出話。Cris的家人也全部到齊，包括他那還懵懂的6歲孩子。

 

終於令人揪心的手術中紅燈熄滅。

Navas醫生走出手術室...

「手術成功，Cris沒有生命危險，家屬可以放心了。然而病人需要靜養，你們明天再來探望吧～」

 

「太好了！」

一群人終於是放下心中的大石。

「Gareth你必須要休息，孕期不能太疲勞～他沒事了～」

Luka柔聲地勸著，然後跟Toni及Karim一路將Beta送回宿舍。

「謝謝你們」

Gareth終於找回了自己的聲音，眼睛乾澀紅腫。

「有什麼需要就找我們，不要客氣，好好休息吧！明天就能看他了」

「嗯！」

 

這晚，輾轉反側...難以入眠。各式各樣可怕的惡夢襲來，如果失去他要怎麼辦？直到天將破曉才勉強闔眼入睡，然而手心攥緊...一刻也無法放鬆。

 

 

為了喜歡的人改變自己的世界。

這是要多喜歡的程度才有辦法啊？

甚至為了他放棄了最重要的堅持——我做得到嗎？

 

Gareth似乎做了一個夢，夢中有著燦爛的陽光跟燦爛的微笑，然而微笑的主人卻總是看不清面貌，他只覺得...看著那個微笑，心都溫暖了起來。

 

心裡暖暖的，但是眼角帶著淚，早上醒來看著窗外的陰雨天氣，心裡有了定論。

 

如果不犧牲些什麼似乎就無法獲得真正的愛與幸福。

或許...最害怕的是受傷的自己。

 

 

「他醒了」

Navas醫生走出病房說著，Gareth聞言，立刻衝進去。

「嘿，你還好嗎？」

Gareth盡力讓自己的聲音聽起來不要顫抖。

「Gaz…」

剛度過危險期的Cristiano虛弱不已，氧氣呼吸罩下的嘴角，硬是撐起了一抹微笑。

「還好你沒事！我擔心死了」

「沒事」

一陣陣霧氣呵在透明的氧氣面罩上，Cristiano回應著。

「…Cris我」

「我不會放你走的，除非我死！」

「你不准死！我要你活下來」

Gareth流下了眼淚，不論這是因為標記作祟而造成的情緒牽引，還是他真的依賴著Cristiano，他已經不在乎。

「我願意...只要你活下來，我什麼都願意」

「Gaz」

Cris像是終於放下心，輕輕地闔上眼，並感受著Gareth抓著他的手的溫度。

 

 

三週過去，Gareth已小腹微凸，Cristiano也終於在這天康復出院。

 

「搬過來」

「Cris我們討論過了」

「對，搬過來，今天」

「我說過，等到我可以請孕假了再說」

「…那起碼先陪我一週？」

難得裝著可憐的樣子，Cristiano覺得剛痊癒的自己應該擁有這個權利。

「…好吧」

終於嘆著氣妥協...面對著Cristiano心總是軟了那麼一些，哪能輕易說出不呢？

可惡的是...對方也知道這一點，所以予取予求。

 

回到Cris的住處，Alpha早已迫不及待的撲向他的Beta。

「天知道我忍耐了多久，你的味道好聞的使人犯罪」

「什麼？」

「你不知道自己有多香吧？」

孕期的Beta，比起之前清新更帶了點濃郁的乳油木的香味。

「不…啊…Cris...等等...醫生說...」

「嗯？」

「三個月...三個月才比較穩定，現在不行」

Beta害羞的推開他的Alpha，深呼吸平息著自己的悸動。

「還有多久？」

「一個禮拜」

「喔～我們的孩子可以承受著一個禮拜的誤差的」

「什麼？不…你不能！」

「相信我，我會輕一點的」

怎麼可能停止？心愛的人活色生香的就在自己面前，帶著誘人不已的氣味。他相信他的孩子會理解的。

 

 

「啊！嗯...」

Gaz緊扯著Cristiano的頭髮，欲拒還迎的配合著他的吞吐。

「你好甜」

「啊…已經...」

入口已經充分的濕潤，收縮著渴望更深層的疼愛。信息素也開始逸散，兩人的氣息完美的融合在一起。

「就給你了～我的Gaz」

抬高了愛人的腿，親密的給下細碎的吻，從腳踝直到腿根內側，然後輕柔卻拗執深入的進到了體內。「啊！！！」

「該死！你好棒～好緊」

許久未體會的緊緻感受讓Cristiano難以克制，Beta的體內比他記憶中更加美好。

「啊～好棒！Cris...嗯...操我吧」

Beta也同樣的激動，闊別許久的接受疼愛，無論是身心都顫動不已。

「會給你的～寶貝，直到永遠」

 

 

黏膩的液體不絕地從交合處淌出，兩具軀體交纏著沒有一點縫隙。

 

「啊～嗯！」

Gareth誘人地擺動著自己的腰配合著Cristiano的衝撞。Alpha進犯的很結實但溫柔，輕輕地頂著宮口，小心地不帶給胎兒太多影響。

「好酸…嗯...再輕點」

「嗯～那不頂那裡了？嗯？」

「啊～嗯...可是...啊…」

「Gaz想要什麼？」

「射...射進來...射進裡面...沒關係...」

「我們的寶寶...沒關係嗎？」

「可是...嗚...」

全身想要的發顫，他想要Alpha深深地標記他，在他體內成結。

「乖～下禮拜就給你，今天先這樣？」

「嗚...都是你！」

無法被完整標記的痛苦難以承受，特別是孕期中的Beta跟Omega一樣精神敏感。

「都是我的錯～都怪我」

Alpha樂見於Beta這樣的轉變，好聲好氣的哄著他，無限溫柔。

「我愛你，Gaz，嫁給我」

再次的求婚，這次，他不容許任何拒絕，也不願再等待。

 

「我願意，Cris，我願意」

帶著淚眼，Beta緊緊地摟住Alpha，身心都交給了這個男人，無怨無悔。

 

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

終於苦盡甘來的吼嘿！


End file.
